


Dream SMP Male Reader Shorts

by Terrorized404



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrorized404/pseuds/Terrorized404
Summary: Just some shorts I wanted to write. Occasional uploads.
Kudos: 12





	1. The Egg

“The Egg will give you everything you could ever need Y/N.” My friend Bad whispered in my ear as he stands a couple of inches away from me.

“All you need to do is touch the egg and all will be clear to you.” My throat felt dry, every smart part of my brain was telling me to run away, to flee from Bad’s grasp. But I stayed put, my feelings for Bad clouds my judgment, and before I knew it I allowed him to pull me closer to the Egg.

My entire hand touches it and nothing happens, Bad waits with me, holding me there making sure my palm was kept on the egg. I look at him, confusion was written all over my face, “Was something supposed to happen or...”

“Just wait, the less manipulated ones take time to get through. But it will all be perfect I promise.”

I felt queasy about this egg, something about it just made my body scream in fear. I know I should let go now while I have the opportunity, now that Bad took a couple of steps back, but I know I wouldn’t be able to look at the disappointment on Bad’s face if I do so with going against every fiber of my being I continue to stand there to make him happy. “Whatever you say,” I tell him to make him think I’m uninterested in this whole egg thing. I continue to stand there for another minute and a half thinking if I should call in psychiatric help when I heard something.

**‘You are not who you say you are.’**

I stare shocked, fear crawls up my spine and spreads throughout my body like a wildfire. Red flags are sent throughout my mind telling me to let go, to run for the hills but my fear makes me stay put.

**’Abandoned, alone, from your very birth you were a burden to society.’**

Tears run down my face, “That’s...that isn’t true—.”

**’All because you were gay you were cast aside. Left to rot. You act as if you have all the love in the world. But in truth, you don’t even love yourself.’**

“Stop—.”

**’They discriminated against you. Pushed you aside. Nobody ever offered to help when you cried.’**

I couldn’t take it anymore and let go of the egg. I fall as my back hits the leaves and stone on the floor, “I-I don’t like it. It’s not...how does it know?” I say as I sit up roughly wiping my tears away.

Bad puts his hands on my shoulders and says, ”How does it know what?” upon looking at Bad I could tell he knew. “The Egg knows everything Y/N, the faster you learn to love the egg the easier life will be in the future.

I get out of his grip and frown as stand up and make my way to the exit, “I’m leaving, this egg is not good news.”

**’Leave and there will be consequences for the one you love...’**

I stop dead in my tracks, “Say that again, I dare you to threaten me one more time.” I glare at the Egg.

”Look Y/N obviously you and the egg got off on the wrong foot but I promise you things will get better.”

”No Bad things will not get better! You want to know why? You’re listening to an egg that brings fear into people’s lives, like look at the red literally everywhere Bad! Does this look like the color of something that will bring good?”

”Now you’re just being stereotypical. Red means good, remember how I had red.”

”Yeah but now your white, what are you trying to tell me your evil now?”

Bad stands there completely still, I just look at him wondering what he’s thinking. It takes him a couple of seconds as I see him close his eyes before he opens them again. Bad starts walking towards me but they were slower than his usual ones, Bad’s horns grew from his cloak and his hands were more like claws. He was different from the Bad I once knew. “Listen, Y/N. The egg wants what it wants. And it wants you to love it like you want to be loved by me. So let’s go back to the egg and fix this little bump, alright.” He grabs my wrist and drags me back to the egg.

”Bad let go of me.”

”You’ll learn to love the egg I promise.”

”I’m warning you—.”

”There are so many benefits to loving the egg like I do. You listen to what it says and everything you could ever want works out.”

”Bad!” I yank my hand from my friend's grasp successfully grabbing his attention as well, “I. Am. Leaving.” I say firmly, standing my ground.

”No. You’re. Not.” He tells me as he grabs my shirt and pushes me harshly onto the shell of the egg. I sit there and groan in pain from my back, the egg feels like it’s made out of bedrock. I see Bad start to surround me in obsidian and I know I couldn’t break that because I left all my belongings in the chest.

I start banging my fist on the obsidian, “Bad get me out of here!”

He stands over my cage that he had made and looks down at me. My hands are red from hitting the obsidian too hard, “I wish you could understand the egg like I do Y/N. You two would have gotten along much better if you only were willing to give it a chance. But the egg already lost Techno and it’s not like I can introduce the egg to Dream. So you, we cannot afford to lose you.” He puts obsidian over me and I’m completely trapped in the dark.

”Bad get me out of here!” I continue yelling as I bang my hands from the obsidian, “BAD BOY HALO GET ME OUT!” I start crying as I continue hearing the egg talk to me no matter how much I curl into a ball away from it. “Don’t leave me here...please...” The egg’s voice only gets louder from here.

Hours...

Days...

Possibly weeks...

The egg has talked to me often but what it says isn’t any nicer than when Bad first introduced me to it. I don’t like it, I want to get away from it. I tried yelling for help, I tried breaking the obsidian with my fists but they only ended up getting bloodied. It was extremely painful and Bad didn’t come for a long time but when he did he rushed back to the house and gave me a potion of instant healing. My fists were no longer bloodied up and I felt better physically. But mentally I barely had any strength to ask Bad to let me go.

”Bad, please...I don’t want to stay here anymore. Just let me go.”

”I’m sorry Y/N. I really am. But the egg wants you, and I need you to stay here for a little bit longer.” Bad tells me as he covers me with obsidian once again. The egg taunts me for asking to leave, before saying a bunch of slurs until it disappears from my head.

**”Just listen to only me and you can have everything you’ll ever want. Nothing will stand in your way again... I can help you achieve everything...”**

”Then just go away. Stay away from me. That’s what I want.”

**”That isn’t going to give you what you want...you know it...BadBoyHalo only listens to me. He will forever stay away from you if you don’t accept your fate.”**

I cover my ears in a desperate attempt to get away from the voices it brings, ”You don’t know that! I have what I need and can easily accomplish what I want.”

**”Romantic relationships are what you want. Friendly relationships are what you have...I can give you the romantic relationship you desire.”**

”You can’t give me anything...” I whisper as I continue to cover my ears and cry silently praying for someone to get me out of here. “Techno...Ranboo...anyone...” I beg not wanting to stay in the dark by this egg, “Please get me out of here...”

**/////**

My own voices started coming back after I pushed them so far away after I met Dream. He helped me push them away and stop them from appearing. ‘Dream...he’s going to be so sad when I’m not showing up to keep him company. Technoblade I hope that he cares enough to be asking where I have been. Maybe he can save me.’ I shake my head. ‘No I can’t think like that anymore, Techno isn’t some godly being who knows where I am at all times and will come to rescue me.’

...

....but

...maybe

...

..

.

I look at the egg, “Can you really give me what I want?”

_’What if it’s lying.’_

_’It could just be making fun of us. Look at how pathetic we are right_ now.’

**”I can...”**

”I’ll, _we’ll_ listen to you if you promise to give us what we want.”

**”What is it that you want in the next 10 seconds...”**

”You know exactly what we want.” I say to it.

 **”Very well.”** The egg goes silent and we sit there waiting forever what it seems like, since we cannot tell the time.

I start to hear fast footsteps coming in my direction, the obsidian blocks break and I launch myself at Bad happy to finally be out of there.

”I knew you would come to your senses, I told you red is good. The egg is good.” He holds me tight and easily carries me away from where I was trapped. My legs are wrapped around his waist, I don’t want to let go of him.

”Thank you, I will listen from now on. I promise.”

Bad smiles and runs his fingers through my hair, “I know you will because you never break promises. That’s what I love about you.” I only give a light nod as I finally feel safe, “The egg told me of your feelings, I am going to do my best and be the best boyfriend ever. I’ll give you constant love and so will the egg. Because we’re the only ones who can give you that love. You mean so much to us than you think and I’ll show you how much we love you every day.”

”We love you and the egg too.” I tell Bad as he takes me to his house.


	2. TommyInnit x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N comes to bring Tommy a gift to hopefully make him feel better about being in the prison only to learn that his boyfriend was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Tommy's stream earlier on the 1st of March 2021.  
> Warning: Strong language involved & Death mentioned

I brought one of my plushies and my favorite hoodie after the prison was forced to shut down for a week and everyone was refused to come within 500 feet (150 meters) of the prison or else they would be detained. Sam allowed me to give some things to Tommy because he was having a tough time. 'I understand Sam's reasoning for keeping him there because he can't confirm Tommy had nothing to do with the explosions but why would he keep Tommy with the one person who scared him the most.' I think to myself. I finally get to the entrance of the prison with the things I want Sam to give to Tommy since I cannot come in to see him or talk to him.

"Hey, Sam!" I call out, to the creeper masked wearing man. "I brought the things I want you to send to Tommy." Sam stands there only staring at me with an empty look on his face. I have a bad feeling when he looks at me with his cold eyes, "What? What's with the face?"

"Tommy... Y/N I don't know how to tell you this...but..."

I start getting worried and my hands start getting clammy, "What about Tommy? Is he okay? Did he suffer a panic attack?"

"He didn't suffer a panic attack...but....Y/N. Tommy's gone..."

I didn't know how to feel, I just started chuckling awkwardly, "Sam seriously you shouldn't say stuff like that so seriously. Now I got the things--."

"Y/N. I can't give Tommy anything because he's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault!" Sam goes from looking at me before looking down at the floor.

My breath is still, my mouth twists up into a smile. "No. No Tommy isn't dead. I know my Tommy and he's still in there with Dream and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pretend that Tommy was dead."

"I'm not pretending. I wish I was...I really wish I was joking. But he's gone, Tommy's dead."

I'm crying but my smile is still there, "He, he can't be. It's not true." I shake my head left to right and vise versa, "No, no, no, no. No! NO! He's not gone! He can't be gone! Tommy isn't dead! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm sorry but he's--."

I punch Sam in the face, "Shut up!" I continuously punch him over and over again, "SHUT UP HE'S NOT GONE!"

"YOU FUCKER! YOU! YOU AND DREAM WILL PAY FOR THIS! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" Sam was bleeding everywhere but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. Soon both my arms were grabbed and I was pulled off of Sam, "I'LL KILL YOU SAM! YOU AND DREAM BOTH! DO YOU HEAR ME!" My arms were put behind my back. I struggle to get from their grasps.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU TOO--." I stop as I realize it was Ranboo and Tubbo holding me.

Tubbo was tearing up, "You know Tommy wouldn't go out with a bang. He's not gone. Why are you freaking out?"

Ranboo starts to speak, "Yeah, Tommy wouldn't like you threatening everyone with death."

I look at Sam who hasn't even hit me once throughout that exchange, I almost beat him to death, I walk over to Sam still tearing up but no longer smiling, "I'm so sorry Sam that was so out of line of me. Here take this and if you ever need more potions you won't have to pay." I say while giving him one of my strongest regen potions. I bring out the toy plush I got Tommy because I freaked out and didn't know what to give him. He said it was his favorite gift, I wasn't sure if it was out of pity or if he actually liked it but I wanted to give it to him either way. I wrapped my favorite hoodie around the plush, "Could you please give it to him?" I ask once more.

Sam takes it, "Yeah, I'll take it to him for you." I nod and see him walk away for the stuff for Tommy.

"Come on U/N. Walk with us to Church Prime." Tubbo says as he leads Ranboo and me away from the prison.

** ///// **

Sam goes back into the prison and doesn't bother to clean himself up, he goes straight to the dropper where he usually deposits food. He puts the plush wrapped in the R/C and black hoodie into the dropper. The hoodie drops down and when it hits the floor all you can hear is Y/N's voice coming from it, "I love you and I will get you out of there I promise. Just hang on a little bit longer for me okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter coming next, sorry for the angst and stuff.


End file.
